Iron Princess
by Megan Chase
Summary: What would happen if Ash had a sister, a half human sister? A sister who doesn't know about him, will she be just like him or will she take after his older brothers? Will she befriend the half human Summer princess, the Iron Queen? Will she fall in love with the Iron Prince? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Arrianna Tularyn, daughter of the Queen Mab and the first half-faery princess of the Winter Court. I lived in the Nevernever my whole life, I never even knew my father, not that I cared to. It was hard at first but when I turned five I learned to be as cold and ruthless as my siblings, Cassian and Iciella.

I was in my room, putting on the silver dress one of the winter faeries had laid out for me. Today was the Summer Court Elysium, worst day of the year. I don't mind if it's in Winter's territory but the Summer Court is just too warm for my liking. I wanted to take my sword but I couldn't find a good place for it, I sighed when I realized that I would have to leave it behind. I made do with a long hunting knife, strapped onto my upped arm so no one could see it.

There was a rape on my door and a redcap pocked his ugly face in,"Queen Mab is ready to go, your highness." I knew what he wanted to do to me, he would love to kill me, eat me and then dip his hat in my blood.

"You may tell Queen Mab that I am on my way," I replied, striding out of the room. I made my way through the icy halls of the throne room. I paused outside the doors as I hide my emotions, letting my face settle into a blank mask. Slowly I pushed the doors open, and walked in. There stood Mab, Iciella and Cassian. Mab wore an ebony colored gown that showed how pale her skin was, her long black hair billowed around her making it look like it was floating on air. she was beautiful in a dangerous way with her deptless black eyes and blood red lips. Iciella looked like Mab only she was dress just like me, a long thin dress with sleeves that hung loosely to her elbows, like me she probably had a knife hidden somewhere on her dress. Cassian wore a black and silver uniform, with his sword belted at his side he looked dangerous, his face was just as blank as mine, portraying no emotions.

"Arianna," Mab purred as I entered the throne room."How kind of you to grace us with your presence."

I stared at her with my ice blue eyes, my eyes blank,"My apologizes, I was not aware that I made you wait, my queen."

"Just make sure it does not happen again," Iciella said smirking at me.

"I believe I was not talking to you, Iciella." I said icily, coming over to stand next to her. I never liked my siblings but if I had to choose who to stand next to I chose Iciella. I heard Cassian snicker but I just glared at Iciella

"Enough, come all of you. It's time to depart to the Summer Court." Mab said before Iciella could say anything to me. Wordlessly we followed her out to the carriage. It was a long ride to Arcadia, the capital of the Summer Court, when we arrived I was ready to kill Cassian for trying to make me eat a spill-your-gut mushroom.

A goblin stood by the clearing were Elysium was being held this year, it was dressed in a fancy black coat with golden buttons. It cast a sly look into the clearing before it cried in a clear yet gravelly voice,"Her Majesty, Queen Mab, Lady of the Winter Court, Sovereign of the Autumn Territories and Queen of Air and Darkness!"

The Redcaps went first, holding high the banner of the Unseelie Court, black with a thorny white rose in the center. Next the ogres, more of my court trooped into the clearing. Then Mab swept in, you could tell everyone saw her, the clearing was completely silent. Iciella and Cassian followed close behind her and lastly, me. My face was set in a look of boredom as I took my seat across from Selena Carayn, the half-breed daughter of the Seelie King. Next to her sat Caspian and Titania's daughter,Tina, I could tell Selena hated her siblings just as must as I did but she didn't know how to hide it.

Again the goblin spoke,"Her Majesty Meghan Chase, Monarch of Mag Tuiredh, Sovereign of the Iron Territories and Queen of the Iron Fey!"

I looked up as a squadron of Iron Knights marched in, Led by an Iron faery with wild black hair, glowing with neon threads of lighting, Glitch, the Iron Queen's first Lieutenant. Next came the Iron Queen herself, resplendent in a gown of gray and silver, her silvery blond hair done up in complex curls and her face lightly touched up with make up so that her electric blue eyes shone. The man next to her wore a black and silver uniform and had a sword resting comfortably on his hip, Ash, a formed Winter Sidhe, He had dark hair and bright silver eyes, the Iron Queen's knight and husband. Behind them stood a boy with the same dark hair as Ash and ice green eyes, I had never seen him before but I certain he was Keirran, the son of the Iron Queen and her knight. He wore a uniform but instead of black and silver it was silver and gray, the same color as the Iron Queen dress, he had an Iron sword belted at his side.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I found myself face to face with Caspian, son of Oberon and Titania. "Would you care to dance?" He asked, extending a hand. He had a lilting voice, more musical then I thought a male could have.

"It would be my honor, Prince Caspian." I said, placing my hand in his. Together we bowed before the rulers started to dance,it had become a routine now. I always had to dance with Caspian to show the good will between the courts, I always dreaded this moment, having to be so close to a Summer faery. We danced across to clearing until the song ended then we went back to our seats, as I was about to sit done I saw a smile form on the face of the Iron Queen before it disappeared, I frowned slightly at this.

I let my mind wonder as the faery rulers discussed politics until Mab said something,"How are you doing in the poisoned realm, Ash?" I blinked at this, why did Mab always ask that question?

"Very well, Queen Mab." Ash replied, you could tell he was from the Winter court just from the way his face was always blank. Mab just nodded and return to talking about politics. Mab was never that friendly to anyone so why was she always like that to Ash, just thinking about it gave me a headache.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance?"An unfamiliar voice asked, I turned to find myself face to face with the dark haired boy who followed the Iron Queen and her knight into Elysium.

"It would be my pleasure but I do not know your name. What is it, may I ask?" I replied as my heart started to go twice it's normal rate.

"I am Keirran, first child of the Iron Queen and Prince of the Iron Realm. What is your name?"

"Arianna,youngest daughter of the Queen Mab and the first half-faery princess of the Winter Court," I said standing up, Kerrian held out his hand for me and slowly I took it. Time repeated it self as we bowed before the rulers then started dancing. "What is it like in the Iron Realm? I have never seen it before since Queen Mab has forbidden me to go anywhere near it," I said as Kerrian spun me around.

"It would be hard to explain but it is not what is one looked like or so my mother tells me."

"I see." I didn't see but right then dozens trolls attacked the clearing, howling for blood. Kerrian quickly shoved me behind him but instead of staying back I quietly walked around him so that we were side by side.

"Get back," Keirran hissed at me." You have no weapons to fight with."

Without a sound I drew the hunting knife out of my sleeve. Keirran blinked and I felt myself smile, he thought I came unarmed. I flung out my arm as I turned toward the trolls, ice daggers striking some dead but most of them just glanced off. Cursing I exploded into motion, letting the trolls' blades miss me by centimeters. One did manage to stab me in the shoulder though, I gritted my teeth against the pain and kept on fighting. Finally they were gone, I fell to my knees clucking my shoulder, drained and dizzy from loss of blood.

"Are you alright?" Keirran asked as he knelt next to me.

"I'll be fine," I breathed through clenched teeth.

"Here," Keirran took out a bundle of gauze and started to rap it around my should. When he was done I nodded my thanks before turning to rejoin Mab. Mab and Titania were having a shouting fit, Titania accusing Mab of setting off on the court and Mab hurling the accusation back. The Earl King and the Iron Queen were trying to stop it with no avail, finally my temper snapped.

"Enough, arguing is not going to help this situation, why don't you talk about it instead of yelling? You would solve thing s faster. Do I, a half human girl, have to point this out to you?" I said glaring at Titania and Mab.

"You know nothing, half- breed," Titania said, hate radiating out from her."You know nothing of faery politics."

"You're wrong," I said quietly,"I have live in faery my whole life, I have been to more Elysiums then I care to count. Queen Mab has taught me well, you know nothing of the Winter Court." I turned and walked out of the clearing, before I got turned into a spider.

"You did well back there, I never thought I would see another person would yell at Queen Mab again." I turn and there stood the Iron Queen.

"Really? You mean someone yelled at Mab before?" I said, my curiosity taking over making my icy wall disappear.

"Yes, it was when a young Summer Princess gave her back the Scepter of the Seasons. You see, that Summer Princess was me. I actually thought I would die but I survives that ordeal."

"I am glad you did otherwise the Courts would not exist anymore, this whole land would be made of Iron."

The Iron Queen smiled,"Call me Meghan."

I blinked then said,"Then you must call me Arianna, I don't like being called Arianna Tularyn."

"Neither do I like being called the Iron Queen but it goes with my station. I must go now, the other rulers will wonder where I am. Oh and Arianna, if you ever need a place of refuge come to the Iron Realm, my subjects will not harm you." My audience with Meghan was over and so was Elysium.


	2. Chapter 2

I was hunting in the Wyldwood, several days after Elysium and my awkward chat with the Iron Queen. I was dressed in my usual clothes, suitable for running and fighting; dark blue jeans, silver blouse, long black coat and knee-high, black boots. I had my hair tighted back in my silver hair clip so that it wouldn't get in my way. Everything around me was silent, I sat astride my faery horse Saga. As I urged her on I felt Summer Glamor up ahead. Dismounting Saga, I tied her to a tree, proceeding on foot. I had my bow with me, along with my ice sword and a wristwatch that turned into a shield. Slowly I approached the clearing, weary of traps and ambushes, no one was around but I didn't lower my bow. Suddenly the Summer faery appeared, It was Selena Carayn. She was pretty in the typical Seelie way, with long red hair in a braid and slightly tanned skin. She wore shorts, a yellow hoodie and brown ankle boots.

"Arianna, what a surprise to meet you here," Selena said smirking.

Regarding her coolly I replied,"If you want to kill me then I suggest you hurry and give it your best shot."

Selena's eyes narrowed to slits as she drew two leaf bladed daggers from her sleeves. She ran at me, aiming at my throat, slowly I sidestepped, letting her blade miss by inches. She spun, using her momentum so that she wouldn't fall. She charged again but this time I drew my sword, deflecting my opponent's blade with the flat of my blade.

"Are you going to fight me or are you just trying not to get hurt?" Selena snarled, spinning away.

My gaze hardened,"Choose your words carefully or I might cut out your tongue." I lunged taking her completely off guard but before I could end her life vines wrapped around my arm, stopping me inches away from her throat. I pushed glamor toward my arm, letting the ice kill the vines, setting me free. We kept battling, neither giving an inch, finally exhausted we stopped the duel.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? I have never met anyone who is as good with a blade as you." Selena said as she leaned other, panting.

"I picked them up when I was traveling, one soon learns to watch their back in Tir Na Nog. What about you, I suspected that Summer Fey relied on trickery to win battles." I sheaved my sword but my eyes didn't stray from watching Selena.

"I am different from the other fey other from that I can say no more. I suggest we become friends, I promise I shall no harm you if you agree."

"I know what you are, a half-breed but do not fear because I am also a half-faery. As to becoming friends, I see no harm in that but do not let any of the rulers know. They agreed that whom so ever that are friends but are from opposite courts will be cast out of Faery forever but if they so choose, they can go to the Iron Court to die."

"If you two are done exchanging pleasantry then I would love to see a fight," an unknown voice said, I looked around until I saw a young boy sitting in a tree. Quickly I pointed him out to Selena.

"Puck what are you doing here?" Selena groaned.

"Finding you, Lord Pointy Ears is furious at you," the boy said.

"Robin Goodfellow, it seems appropriate that the friend of the princess would be you. After all, you were the best friend of the Iron Queen while she was still the Summer Princess." I said interrupting Selena.

"Well well, the Winter Princess, what a small world. But you need your facts straighten out, Meghan is still my best friend and always will be," Puck said leering. " As for you princess, you need to come home, now!"

"I'll see you again and remember not to tell Oberon about our friendship." I said, turning and dashing back to Saga.


	3. Chapter 3

Several Elysiums passed by but Oberon and Mab never learned our secret friendship. Selena and I kept meeting in the Wyldwood and once Puck realized we were friends he thought it was hilarious. He told us that he was friends with Ash, which explained why he was laughing at us. He thought it was funny that we were friends after Ash and him.

Anyway It was the Winter Elysium again and the Summer Court would arrive soon along with the Iron Court. As Mab disapproved of my locking myself in my room until Elysium began, I was in a dark corner of the courtyard, rereading a book from my collection of mortal authors. If anyone asked, I was over seeing the arrival of the last guests, but mostly I was avoiding Iciella and the current flock of nobles who would surround me with coy, flattering, razor-sharp smiles. Their voices would be a soft purr, the sweetest of song, as they offered me favors covered in honey and nectar but with a core of the vilest poison. I was a princess, after all, the youngest and the most favored of Mab, at least according to some. I suppose the common belief was that I was the most naive; easier to trap with my mortal blood, perhaps. I didn't know the dance as well as Iciella or Cassian, who were at court far more frequently. But I was a true daughter of Winter and knew the twisted steps of court better than most. Those who sought to entrap me in a web of honey and favors soon found themselves tangled in their own dark promises.

I knew the dance, I just didn't revel in it. Which was why I was leaning against an ice-covered wall with Christoper Paolini's_ Brisingr_, only half aware of the bustle of carriages pulling up to the gates and the Winter gentry stepping out into the snow. Most of them I knew or had seen before. The Lady Snowfire, dressed in a gown of sparkling icicles that chimed musically as she walked. The new Duke of Frostwell - having killed the old duke in his sleep - glided through the snow trailed by his goblin slaves. The Baroness of the Icebound Heart gave me a chilly nod as she strode past, her two snow leopards hissing and snarling at the ends of their chains.

Then Oberon walked in, Titania beside him and the rest of the court trailing behind. I closed my book and walked toward my room to put it away, Elysium had begun. I sat at the table as a redcap announced the Summer King and Iron Queen.

For some reason I sat next to Selena, I did my best to ignore her but at the end of Elysium she suddenly said,"Do you want to meet in the Wyldwood later?" I glared at her but it was too late, the rulers had over heard.

"What is this Arianna, have been seeing the Summer Princess in private or is she lying?" Mab asked, her voice was frigid as she turned her cold, cold gaze on me.

I stood and bowed,"The Summer Princess and I have been meeting each other in the Wyldwood, we have become the best of friends." There was no point denying it, Selena had already spilled the beans.

"I see, I know you have your reasons but why would you betray me?" Mab voice was lethal now, if looks could have killed I would be dead on the floor.

"Because she and I have much in common, I can not let my guard down with you, my queen, or my sibling so why not befriend somebody like me?"

"I can see that asking you to vow not to see her again would be useless so you are here by banished from Winter." I knew that was coming but it was fine with me.

"You are banished as well, Selena, if you ever set foot in Summer again you will be killed, get out of my sight!" Oberon said to Selena.

"No wait, they may come to the Iron Realm with me," Meghan Chase spoke up, to everyone's surprise.

"Meghan Chase, if you do so then you had better prepare for the wrath of Winter." Mab said, coating the glasses on the table with ice.

"No, you will not declare war on my realm for this, I already offered Arianna to come to me in any time of need." Meghan said, standing.

"Very well but let this be on your head, not mine," Mab snapped.

Meghan smiled faintly,"Come here both of you." We both stood and made our way over, half way there a goblin latched onto my sleeve.

"Let go," I growled but the goblin just grinned at me. gritting my teeth in frustration I pulled my hunting knife out of my sleeve. Quickly I stabbed it in the arm, it let go with a howl and I kept walking toward the Iron Queen."Yes, Your Majesty?" I said bowing.

"You will come to the Iron Court with me, is that alright?" Meghan said standing, Elysium was over.

"Yes!" Selena and I said in unison.

"Very well, go collect your things, Arianna. We can swing by the Summer Court on the way back to my Realm." I gave her a small smile, just a curl of one lip and walked off to collect my things.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder rumbled as we left the Summer Court, Oberon was not happy. I sat in a carriage, Selena next to, Meghan, Ash and Keirran across from us. I felt it when we crossed into Iron Court, the air smelled metallic and I felt a current of electricity under my skin.

"How do you feel?" Ash asked, speaking for the first time.

"I feel fine, my human blood protects me. Can I ask you a question, Ash?" He nodded and I continued."Who are you? I know you use to be a Winter noble but which one?" I got a glare for a response.

"That is none of your concern, Arianna Tularyn." Ash said as I matched his glare.

We rode in silence after that, I looked out of the window of the carriage, watching the Iron Court go by. I would miss the Winter Court but I would make a new home here with my friends.

"Are those Iron spiders?" Selena asked, pointing toward a group of creatures with mounds on their backs.

"No, they're packrats," Meghan said glancing out the window.

"Pack what?" Selena asked wide-eyed as she looked around uneasily."Rats? Giant iron rats? Oh thank goodness, that is so much better than spiders."

"No," Meghan said glaring at Selena."Packrats. Little Iron Fey that collect junk which they store on their backs."

"Oh. Awesome. That makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Oh my god, if I didn't know better I'd say you were related to Puck," Meghan said, exasperated.

"When I'm not but he just so happens to be the only person who doesn't try to kill me, glare at me or turn me into a rodent," Selena looked out the window as she said this.

"How is Puck? I haven't seen him in a long time."

Selena didn't answer so I did,"If being annoying is his good then Goodfellow is fine if not great." I heard someone laugh, turning I stared at Ash. I didn't know him well but in all the centuries I'd seen him at Elysium he had _never_ laughed. Realizing I'd heard him, his face shut into the blank mask I was familiar with, I wore it all the time in the Winter Court.

"Is that Mag Tuiredh?" Selena asked, gesturing toward a cluster of lights.

"Yes," Keirran said."We're almost reached the Iron Castle.

After a few minutes the carriage pulled up to the Iron Castle. Ash stepped out and turned, helping Meghan down. He extended his hand for me but I ignored it, jumping off the carriage in one graceful leap.

"Selena, Arianna, welcome to your new home," Meghan said, turning to us with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Selena and I had lived in the Iron court for a while now, the time is unpredictable in the Nevernever so can't tell you exactly. I walked through one of the many halls of the Iron Castle on my way to the library. One of the few places gremlins didn't like going into, I stopped in front of the brown door of the library, opening the door I inhaled the scent of mucky, old books.

"Are you trying to escape the gremlins?" I jumped and looked around, Keirran was leaning against a bookshelf, reading a large book. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt and grey boots.

"Yes, what are you reading?" I made my way past him, heading for my favorite section of the library, young adult fantasy.

"The Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan, I it's my second time reading it."

I looked at him,"You are lucky, if you were reading The Serpent's Shadow then I would have challenge you to a duel. It is one of my favorite books, I'm glad you convinced me to add my books to the library."

"I am too, Mother and Father only have the really old books, I like them but it is nice to read something normal people read."

"Since when are we normal? As I recall we're both half faeries," I said, scanning the shelf for The Serpent's Shadow.

"More like three-fourths human, remember? My father is mortal now." Keirran said rubbing the back of his neck."My mother wanted to see you today, I not sure what is but she requested to see Selena, Father and me too."

"Well then we'd better go. Darn, you had to tell me after I found the book I wanted to read." I said replacing a book back on the shelf and walked toward the door, Keirran close behind me.

We were out in the hall when he spoke again,"You've thawed out since you came here. You aren't as cold and distant as before, when I asked you to dance you were like a panther ready to pounce."

I shrugged,"Living away from the Winter Court helps, I no longer have to watch my back every second of the day." We walked in silence after that, bother of us lost in our own thoughts. We stopped in front of Meghan's chambers, I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in," Meghan said, her voice muffled by the door. She smiled when we entered, Selena and Ash were already there. Meghan wore a pair of cargo pants and a green top, from what I understood it was her usual clothes. Ash stood next to her, he was in black, coat billowing around him.

"You asked for me?" I asked, Meghan nodded."What do you want me to do?"

"I have something to ask you both, Selena and Arianna, I leave it to you to decide whether to say yes or no. I would me very happy if you both would become my advisers and representatives for the courts. I have lived in Faery for a long time but I haven't seen very much of it nor do I know the customs of the Summer Court."

"Why do you need me? Surely Ash knows a lot of things about the Winter Court, you don't really need me," I said, looking Meghan straight in the eyes.

"There you are wrong, Ash does know a lot about the Winter Court but he hasn't lived there for millennium. Things have changed since then, not much but enough to make some of what Ash knows invalid," Meghan said, her gaze softening.

Selena and I had a silent conversation, using only our eyes._ What do you think of this? _Her eyes said.

_Let's do it, I think Meghan would make a good queen, _My eyes replied.

_Okay._

Turning to Meghan, we both knelt and said in one voice,"We accept your kind offer, Meghan Chase, the Iron Queen. We honor you like one of your subjects and ask you to become our queen, for better or for worse."

Standing, her posture straight, the Iron Queen said," I accept you into my service and shall become your new queen, however you are no ordinary subjects. I name you Princesses of Iron."

I made a quick decision and uttered the words I had never spoken,"Thank you, my queen."

Silence dominated the room for a few seconds before Meghan broke it, in a soft voice she said,"You are most welcome, rise both of you." Selena and I stood, and I smiled, it wasn't a smirk or leer but a real one, the one I use to wear when I was still a child.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood to the right of Meghan's throne, listening to another petitioner, an electric dwarf. Selena stood next to me, Keirran and Ash on the other side of the throne. The electric dwarf was complaining about Winter knights terrorizing his tribe, killing many.

"Balamore," Meghan said, she was wearing one of her gray gowns."You were right to bring this to my attention. I will speak to Queen Mab as soon as I am able."

"We are very grateful, your majesty," the dwarf said as he bowed before he was ushered away. Meghan nodded at her chief adviser, Fix and he punched the request in her planner, adding it to the long list of things to do.

Suddenly the clang of weapons reached my ears, I looked up sharply as the doors of the throne room were forced open. A few dozen fey wearing thorny armor entered, thorn guards. Cassian's elite guard but these were different. I knew every one of Cassian's thorn guards, I didn't recognize any of the faces, they stank of rotting flesh and most of them had missing body parts. Selena and I stepped in front of the Iron Queen as the court ran, screaming, out the door. We drew our weapons, ready to protect our queen with our lives.

"There's the Iron bitch who killed the Iron King," one of the thorn guard yelled, advancing one us. His nose was gone, only leaving two black holes.

"Take another step and it will be your last," I said calmly, leveling my sword at the thorn guard's heart.

"Who the hell are you?" the thorn guard gnarled.

"Arianna Tularyn, princess of the Iron and Winter Court," I thrust my blade through his armor, his back and out his other side. He turned into a bramble bush but to my horror an iron ring hung from a branch of the bramble. "If any of you touch the Iron Queen I swear I'll kill all of you. If you turn around now I might let you live."

"Not likely, you're just like all the others, cruel and indifferent. Well try being thrown out of the Winter Court just because you sided with the Iron when your master ordered it." Another thorn guard spoke, leering at me. Like the other one his nose was gone but his lips were also gone and one of his eyes was a gooey lump.

"Hey corpse breath, why don't you sew your lips maybe then they would look like the rest of you," Selena said, she smirked at him then snapped her fingers, a root wrapped around the thorn guard's neck, it broke with an audible snap.

Selena and I stood back to back, killing the thorn guards with sweeps of our weapons. Keirran and Ash enter the fray, I felt a surge of glamor from Meghan and most of the thorn guards fell to their knees, clutching their hands. Almost before the fight started it was over, all that remained was a dozen thorny brambles.

"What was wrong with those thorn guards? My brother has some but they didn't look like that." I asked Meghan as I flicked blood off my blade.

"They followed Ash's older brother,Rowan, when he sided with Iron, the False King want to destroy the Nevernever. These are the one who lived, I thought Ash killed them all when he went to the end of the world but I guess I was wrong." Meghan voice was grim as she said this, I guess it was something she didn't to discuss.

"As far I know, thorn guards are only for royalty," I couldn't help saying, I had a rising suspicion that Ash was actually a Winter Prince.

My suspicion was crushed when Ash said,"It is true but Mab took a liking to my two brothers and I. She gave Rowan thorn guards for protection."

"I see, well if you would excuse me I would like to go clean up, Your Majesty," My face was a blank mask as I bowed and made my way to my room.

The buzzing of gremlins was around me, making it hard to think, just as I turned a corner something jumped at me with a buzz of,"Arianna!" I winced as it landed on my shoulder. It was Razor, the gremlin.

"Hey, Razor! What are you up to?" I asked as the gremlin scurried over my shoulders, messing up my hair.

"Find Master, where is Master?" Razor buzzed, looking at me. He meant Keirran, of course.

"Look in the throne room, that's where I last saw him." With out a word Razor scurried away, leaving me with a smile on my face. I sighed and kept walking toward my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in front of my desk, sketching an anime character from on for the mortal movies Meghan kept. My room wasn't anything special, it was ice green with a bed, desk, closet and bathroom. The walls were bare except for my sketches, I like my room neat and simple. A knock at my door, someone wanted to see me,"Come in," I said, setting my pencil down and turning away from my desk. The door opened and Keirran walked in, he was wearing his gray and silver uniform. "Hey, what's up?"

"The Summer Court Elysium is in a few hours, Mother wanted me to tell you its time to get ready," Keirran said.

"I thought I had to stay here?" I glanced up from my sketch.

"No, you're a princess of Iron Court now. You have to go to Elysium and most likely dance with Summer or Winter. Sorry but that's what you signed up for when you consented to become an Iron Princess."

"I didn't know what I was agreeing to." I said weakly, I stood up." I guess I have to see Meghan about a dress, I have my old one from the Winter Court but since I am an Iron Princess I'll probably have to wear gray."

"No, Mother sent me here to give you this," Keirran handed me a small package. I looked at him then back at the package,slowly I opened it, it was a long, silver dress with an ice blue belt. On the left sleeve a blade, the same silver as the dress, at the bottom of the package were ice blue slippers, earrings and a necklace. "She thought you'd like the blue since it would match your eyes." Keirran said softly.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I smiled at him." I'll go try them on." I walked across the room and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I looked into the mirror after I was done dressing, I smiled. The dress fit me perfectly, clinging to and billowing around me. Opening the door I walked back into my room, Keirran sat on the chair to my desk.

"What do you think?" I asked, turning a full circle in front of him.

Keirran stood, smiling at me, he walked over and kissed my hand."You look beautiful," he murmured. I felt my cheeks grow pink, and I mumbled something unintelligible. Keirran bowed, extending his hand for me."Will you let me escort you to Elysium?"

"I curtsied,"It would be my honor, Prince Keirran." We walked out of my room, Selena stood outside, wearing a dress identical to mine but instead of ice blue her's was an emerald-green and her hair was in a bun, I wore my hair down, letting it float around me. "Oh my, don't you look nice but what is with the bun?"

Selena shrugged and untied her hair,"I forgot to put it down again, my necklace kept catching in my hair."

"I see, lets go find Meghan and Ash," I said awkwardly. We found Ash and Meghan, kissing in front of their room. I gave Keirran a look which was better than words, _Do you have to see this all the time?_

He offered a faint smile as his eyes said, _I'm use to it, don't interrupt, Father will kill you if you do._

"Um, we're ready to go," Selena said to Ash and Meghan, oblivious to our silent conversation." I think us have better things to do than see you two suck face." I stiffened a laugh and even Keirran managed a weak smile.

Ash looked up and glared, I could have sworn he blushed, I know Meghan did. I did something that was either very brave or very foolish, I went over and hugged Ash. "It's fine, none of us think any else of you, all that matters is you both are in love," Ash regarded me with bright silver eyes before he gave a quick nod.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we don't leave," Meghan said, still bright red.

"Her Majesty Meghan Chase, Monarch of Mag Tuiredh, Sovereign of the Iron Territories and Queen of the Iron Fey!" a goblin cried. The Iron Court walked in with Glitch and his knights in front, Meghan and Ash then lastly Selena, Keirran and me. Selena and I got glares from both court as we took your seats but we both ignored them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Arianna. How have you been little sister? You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, why are you here anyway," Iciella said, smirking at me.

I smiled, taking her completely of guard," I am now a Princess of Iron, that is why I dare show my face in the courts, dear sister. I wouldn't want to neglect my duty, now would I?" letting a hint of sarcasm enter my voice as I batted my eye-lashes at me older sister. Iciella gaped at me, obviously shocked by my news and my manner.

"Would you care to dance with me?" a voice behind me said, I knew that voice, it was Prince Caspian of the Summer Court.

"It would be my pleasure, Prince Caspian," I stood, taking the hand he offered me, we both bowed to the rulers of Faery and began to dance. I walked back to my seat when I song was over, passing large amount of fey. A redcap gave me a toothy leer but over from the I didn't have any trouble.

"Can't wait until the night is over," I murmured to Keirran.

"Same here, do you think we'll get another attack like when we meet?" Keirran asked, his eyes sweeping the clearing.

"Some of the Summer fey might slip away and tell someone about Arianna and me but that's all," Selena said, she was looking at someone across the clearing, Robin Goodfellow. "Have you met your mother's best friend, Keirran?"

"No, I've heard a lot about him, both my mother and my father know him well."

"Well come on, it's better than sitting here," Selena rose, pulling Keirran and me up with her. We walked over to the red-haired faery who was looking at Keirran like his eyes might pop out of his head."Hey, Puck."

Goodfellow shook off his surprise,"Well, fancy seeing you two here, who's your friend, the son of Glitch?"

I scoffed,"Sure and I'm a Summer Fey who can control Winter Glamor. No, this is Keirran, Meghan and Ash's son."

Puck stared at Keirran,"You? You're Ice-boy's son? But you have blue eyes."

Keirran rolled his eyes,"I resemble my father in many ways but I inherited my mother's eyes, my personality is kind of a mix though."

"Does that mean I have to watch my back around you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, you always have to watch your back in the Nevernever," Keirran said coolly.

"Yeah whatever, why are you two here?" Puck pointed at Selena and me, smirking."As I recall Mab and Oberon banished you."

"They banished us as the Princesses of Summer and Winter but since Meghan made us Princesses of the Iron Court we are can come here on Elysium or wherever the Iron Queen has to go. You of all people should know how the find a loop-hole."

"Meghan did what?" Goodfellow stared at me like I was out of my mind.

I grinned, the gesture taking him completely off guard,"You can ask Ash if you like, he was there when it happened."

"I will," He somehow made it sound slightly ominous."Hey Ice-boy, come here a second, I need to ask you something."

Slowly Ash turned so that his bright, silver eyes were fixed on the four of us." This isn't good," Keirran murmured as Ash walked toward us.

"What do you want, Goodfellow?" Ash asked, his voice was soft and violent. I blinked, apparently I wasn't the only one who called Robin Goodfellow by his last name.

"Nothing much, I just want to know if Meghan made whose two-" he nodded at Selena and me-"Princesses of the Iron Court."

"It's true," Ash said flatly.

"Well that's nice to know, by the way, I meet Keirran. He's your son, your Royal Iciness."

Wait, what did Goodfellow just call Ash...your royal Iciness? My blood ran cold, well it already cold but it was like Goodfellow had hit me with a sledge hammer. Too many puzzle pieces fit together at once. Mab being friendly to him. The way we behaved and dressed were almost identical. Ash and I were siblings, brother and sister.

"You're...you're..." I swallowed, hard."You're my brother, aren't you?"

Ash hung his head slightly, not meeting my gaze as he whispered,"Yes, I am. I was Ash, prince of the Winter Court, youngest son of Mab, the Winter Queen." I started to say something when Ash met my gaze and said,"Not here, I'll tell you when we just back to Court but not here. I'll tell you, I promise."I nodded wordlessly, I heard Ash and Goodfellow's conversation as a walked to my seat with Selena and Keirran trailing me.

"Well, well, looks like you have a lot of explaining to do, Ice-boy," Puck said, cheerfully.

"Be quiet Goodfellow, At least I'm going to tell her, you never did with Meghan.

Puck said something else but I could make it out, it didn't matter any way, nothing mattered. All I could think was _Ash is my brother. He is one of Mab's sons._ I didn't even notice Iciella until Keirran said something.

"What do you want, sister?" I growled.

"What was the Iron Knight doing over there?" Iciella replied. I barely hid a groan, I would have to tell my siblings about our oldest brother.

"The Iron Knight is our oldest brother." I spat out every word, hopping it would ease my confusion, it didn't.

"About time you figured it out, I've known for years."I sat there, practically fuming but I kept my face blank. "You should have notice sooner." That was it, my temper flared and I gestured sharply at my sister. Ice daggers flew from my palm, ice daggers streaked with Iron! Iciella flipped over so that most of the daggers flew past her but one of them lodged in her shoulder, she screamed, I watched in horror as she crumpled to the grassy lawn.

"Arianna, Keirran, Selena, we're leaving, now." Meghan's voice rang out over the clearing, making me flinch. I ran toward the carriage, wrenched the door open and lept in. Keirran the next one in, closely followed by Selena and Meghan. Ash was the last one in, as soon as he slammed the door the carriage started to move.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, making everyone stare at me."It's my fault, I couldn't control my temper."

"No," Ash murmured," I should have told you the truth sooner."

"Yes, you should have but that doesn't excuse what I did," I paused, remembering what happened,I hung my head, shuddering as I relived the moment my ice dagger pierced Iciella's shoulder.

"Arianna," I winced when Ash said, I didn't lift my face, not wanting to see the horror I was sure was on his face."You aren't the only one who's done something you regret," I looked up at this, instead of horror on his face he wore a look of understanding."I almost killed Meghan once, before she became the Iron Queen. I was under the control of a metal bug, it was before I went to the end of the world."

"I'm glad you both survived but I would be happier if I could hear about how you both became who you are today. I know so little about you since Mab forbade the knowledge from ever being written down."

"Another time perhaps, you aren't ready of that knowledge," Ash said. "I will tell you about my history when you learn how Meghan became the Iron Queen." I nodded, disappointed. "Right now we need to find out how you can use Iron glamor."

"I'm don't know, it just happened," I said,"Did you see anything unusual, Selena?"

"No, well maybe you had this silvery blue ora around you, normally it's just blue," Selena shook her head, making her red hair fly."It might just be me, did you see anything, Keirran?"

"You're right about her glamor, it was a silvery blue." Keirran was silent for a moment then he shook his head,"I didn't see anything else."

Meghan sighed,"This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Yeah," I mumbled, all of a sudden I was really tired, my eyelids fluttered as I tried to keep them open. Someone mumbled something and my eyes closed and I fell a sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up I was in my room, I blinked, trying to remember what happened, it all came crashing back. I groaned as I remember Iciella, the look of her face when my dagger went in. I sat up, I was on my bed,I looked at the night stand, a manilla envelope sat there. I reached over and opened it, it was from Keirran:

_Dear Arianna,_

_My parents talked about what happened yesterday. For some reason they went to the mortal world and bought some books, I don't know why. It might have something to do with their past. Come meet me in the library when you wake up._

_Keirran_

I sighed and got up, I was still in my dress for Elysium. Sighing again I went over to my closet to get some normal clothes, minutes later I was in the library. Keirran was there, leaning against a bookshelf, he looked up when I came in.

"Hey, I see you got my note," it wasn't a question, he knew I found his note.

"Yeah, where are the books Ash and Meghan bought?" I asked walking over to him.

"That's the funny thing, they bought some gadget and I don't know how to use it." Keirran pulled a flat black thing out of his pocket.

I felt a current of electricity under my skin and suddenly I knew how to use it,"Can I see it?" I asked Keirran, he handed it over and I press the top little button on the right. The black thing lit up on one side to show a list of book covers, the first one was called The Iron King I tapped it and the image changed to the first chapter of the book."This thing-" I gestured at the black thing-"is called a tablet, you can use it to listen to music, read books or play games on." I blinked,what did I just do?

"How did you do that?" Keirran asked, sounding like he gargled with gravel.

"I don't know," I whisper, frightened by what I could do. I shook off my fear, deciding to focus on the book. The first few pages were nothing special, something about a girl's father missing, I froze, on the fourth page there was a name, a name I knew, the name of my Queen, Meghan Chase. "This book, it's...it's about Meghan... and Ash." I turned to face Keirran,"Can I take this to my room, please?"

"Sure, it's more important for you to read it," Keirran said, he reached over and tucked a strand on my hair behind my ear, I shivered as his fingers touched my face. I guess he felt my discomfort because he stepped back,"I'm sorry, I'll see you later." I nodded and ran out of the room.

A Week Later

I walked toward Meghan's chambers, my mind buzzed from the millions of thoughts and questions, I now knew Ash and Meghan's story, how Meghan became the Iron Queen and what Ash had to go through to be by her side in the Iron Court. I felt my heart pounding against my ribs as I knocked on the door to their chambers.

"Come in," Meghan said. I pushed open the door and walked inside, Meghan was their, quietly reading a book. She looked up as the door closed,"Arianna, what brings you here?"

I swallowed then blurted," I read those books you bought, I know what happened with you and Ash."

"I'm glad you found out, I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Meghan said, coming over and giving me a hug. I nodded, I understood, if I'd learned about Ash sooner I probably would have kill him.

"Where is Ash," I asked, Meghan let go of me to wordlessly point toward the courtyard."Thank you." I rushed out of the room and done the halls, I wanted talk to Ash, not Meghan. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him. Ash was in the courtyard, he was doing sword drills, his lean sharp flowing from one pose to the next, he didn't stop until he was done, slamming his sword into its scabbard with a flourish.

"You read the books." Ash said without looking at me, it wasn't a question, he knew I did.

"Yes," I replied,"but I have some question I need to ask you." Ash nodded, so slightly I almost missed it."Why did you hide the truth from me?"

"I didn't want to tell you,"Ash finally turned to me, his face was desperate, he wanted my to understand and forgive him."I was..."

"Scared?" I suggested.

Ash glared at me, obviously it wasn't the word he was looking for,"I was... horrified by the thought that you'd hate me, that you would try to kill me."

"I can agree with that if you told me when I was still living in the Winter Court but not now. I'll settle for a sparring match though." I said, I drew my sword, sending an icy shiver through the courtyard. I settled into a ready stance, holding my sword out in front of me.

Ash smiled faintly, drawing his sword and mirroring my pose,"Let's see how alike we are." We faced each other across the iron courtyard, two statues each waiting for the other to make the first move. I lunged at Ash, my sword a jagged blur through the air. Ash brought his weapon up, and icy sparks flew as the blades screeched against each other. Snarling, I cut viciously at my brother, advancing with a series of savage head strikes. Ash blocked, ducked, and suddenly lunged, stabbing at my throat. But I spun gracefully aside, my sword licking out and back again. Ash whirled with inhuman speed, and would've cut me in two if I hadn't leaped back. Ash growled, and lunged at me again.

This time, we both moved so quickly, twisting, jumping, spinning aside and slashing with our blades, it was hard to see it as anything but a beautifully timed dance. In fast-forward. Sparks flew, and the sound of blades clashing echoed off the castle walls.

I suddenly knocked Ash's blade aside, then thrust out my hand, sending a flurry of ice shards at my brother's face. Ash threw himself backward to avoid it, hitting the floor and rolling to his knees. As I brought his sword down at my kneeling opponent, Ash ducked aside, letting the blade miss him by centimeters. Grabbing my arm, letting my momentum carry him forward, Ash spun and threw me to the floor. My head struck the ice, and the breath leave my body in a startled whoosh. Quick as a snake, I flipped over, sword in hand, but by that time, Ash had his blade at my throat. I glared at my brother, both of us were panting, yet Ash's grip was steady as he pressed the blade against my neck.

"Ash!" Meghan was running toward us, I guess she thought we were having a real fight. Ash's eyes flicked toward her, that's when I moved, ducking underneath his sword I swung at his chest. But Ash was already moving, the honed reflexes of a fighter kicking in even when his mind was elsewhere. Leaping back, my sword came up as he slashed at me, and I lunged, Ash stumbled back and I darted behind him, pressing my blade to his throat. We both froze, Ash so that he wouldn't get cut and me so that my blade wouldn't shake. Ash looked just as confused as I felt, he had centuries of practice and I only lived of a century, yet I had beaten him.

"I believe I win, brother." I whispered in his ear before whirled away, slamming my blade back into it scabbard. I walked over to Meghan." Sorry if we scared you, Ash and I were having a duel, don't worry, neither of us got hurt."

Meghan smiled, looking over my shoulder at Ash, I heard the icy shiver as he sheaved his sword,"Neither of you were wounded but I think you just hurt Ash's pride. Not just any one can defeat him, I don't think even Puck has beaten him before."

"Oh. It was hard and easier than I expected,it was easier because Ash and I fight the same way so I could anticipate his every move but it was harder because he could anticipate my moves, it was sheer luck that I beat him."

"It wasn't sheer luck, when did you learn how to use a sword?" Ash asked behind me, I turned, his eyes where a stormy gray.

"Ever since I could walk, no one knows why but my mind developed faster than any faerie or human and since we're talking about me... how can I control Iron Glamor?"

"Meghan and I talked about that, have you ever been to that Iron oak tree on the other side of the courtyard?" Ash said, he walked over to Meghan, wrapping an arm around her waist. I turned as he walked, my fey instincts scream at me to watch my back all the time but I ignored them.

"I have, I touched it once because Selena said it was alive, I was curious, I got a huge shock when King Machina said something. It was something about giving me the power to protect Meghan and defend myself against other Iron fey, why?"

Meghan shifted uncomfortably and looked at Ash, when he nodded she said,"We think you have some of the power of the Iron King in you now. I'm suppose to be the only one with that power but I guess you're the one exception. Keirran don't even have that much power, you're special."

I stared at my feet, I was powerful like Meghan,"How can that be? I'm only a half-faery girl, why did Machina entrust me with the rest of the Iron King's power?"


End file.
